Conto de Fadas
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: "É disfuncional, e podemos estar sempre a discutir, mas não é isso algo que é tão lindo? Conheces-me, sabes que tenho uma aversão ao "lindo" e a tudo o que é feminino, e no entanto apaixonei-me por ti! Se isso não é um sinal então não sei o que é! Sinto saudade daquelas noites, sempre tão raras, em que tu saias da tua fortaleza de solidão, e vinhas comigo para o gramado (,,,)"


Acreditas em contos de fadas? A pergunta é mesmo imensurável, súbita, e ridícula, não é? Quer dizer, olhando para o que tu vês todos os dias, quando não estás ocupada com todos os documentos e regulamentos, estatutos e decretos, claro que acreditas! Vives num reino mágico, e és a princesa que todos os jovens solteiros quereriam ter. Só que não há muitos jovens solteiros a andar por aqui e tu não te importas muito com rapazes.

Eu não sei se é só de ti….ou se sou mesmo uma admiradora de raparigas, mas desde que te conheci que não consigo passar de reparar nas feições de todas as…..criaturas de sexo feminino que existem por esta terra fora. Parece que despertaste algo em mim, uma paixão pelas feições da mulher. Acho que é algo que sempre esteve comigo, mas não percebi até me ter….até eu..….até a este momento….

Às vezes as coisas mais óbvias são as mais difíceis de admitir, concordas certamente com isto, e eu já tive namorados, pelo que enevoo ainda mais a minha habilidade de pensar em ti como um objeto de afeto. O conceito em si é alienista, eu mais outra rapariga, não devia somar-se, e muito menos ter este resultado….acho que o que eu estou a tentar dizer é que….

Raios comigo e com todas estas questões de adolescência, hormonais, menstruais, e uma data de outras coisas acabadas em "ais", porque é que eu não posso simplesmente parar de enrolar e dizer-te as coisas? Porque é que eu não posso ser como aquelas rapariguinhas que se vêm nos filmes antigos, oh, tão antigos, e dizer-te o que sinto? Garantidamente a maior parte desses filmes eram entres rapazes e raparigas, e não entre duas raparigas (a não ser que fossem coisas mais adultas, coisas que eu nem sequer deveria ver), mas a questão ainda se mantêm!

Já tentamos isto antes e não funcionou….quer dizer, não tentámos, não no sentido romântico, mas já fomos amigas, e sempre discutimos, por motivos tão estúpidos e banais, que nem sequer me lembro deles. Tal era a nossa frustração uma à outra, que qualquer motivo nos acendia como uma espécie de bomba ou feitiço ou arma, e ambas explodia-mos. Encontraste a pólvora. Menina certinha.

Tentaste-me fazer-me perfeita, e eu nunca quis ser perfeita, tratei-te como mais uma amiga, o que é código para te dizer que te tratei como se fossemos ambas adolescentes que gostariam de se divertir e beber. Mas tu não és como as outras adolescentes, não percebo porquê, tens grandes responsabilidades que te tiram a vida, mas refutas que não queres desanuviar e eu não te posso obrigar, por mais que queira. Não és só uma amiga para mim, és muito mais que isso.

Mas o dois mais dois ainda dá quatro, e o apelo de outras não é tão grande como outrora fora, já me diverti com muitos e sublinho os "os" em muitos, nunca fui a lado nenhum com uma, nem sequer dei umas voltas. Rapazes só, só rapazes, mas desde que te conheci que é diferente….foram três ou quatro anos, e as desculpas para não ter nada contigo minguam, só me apetece chupar e morder todo o teu corpo rosado, algo que seria perfeitamente capaz de fazer, não fosse tu teres delimitado desde sempre o conceito de "espaço físico" e "intimidade física".

Desculpa, está bem? Desculpa lá não te ter tratado como se fosses a coisa perfeita que obviamente és, mesmo que soe a sarcasmo, e o meu tom é sarcástico, porque foi assim que fui educada, sem respeito aos outros, acho-te ótima.

E não é só ótima, ouve, ou lê, ou faz o que raios quiseres, mas tens que compreender esta mensagem. Magoámo-nos uma à outra, e ambas ficamos à espera que a outra fizesse o seu pedido de desculpas. É claro que nunca vai ser a mesma coisa íntima que já partilhamos, e que, mesmo que eu gostasse de voltar a esses tempos, já não pudemos. Mas ainda pudemos trabalhar nisto e tentar desenvolver uma relação. Somos opostos totais, eu sou mais um espirito livre e tu és mais um rato de biblioteca. Mas não há problema….porque eu acredito que isto ainda pode funcionar.

É disfuncional, e podemos estar sempre a discutir, mas não é isso algo que é tão lindo? Conheces-me, sabes que tenho uma aversão ao "lindo" e a tudo o que é feminino, e no entanto apaixonei-me por ti! Se isso não é um sinal então não sei o que é! Sinto saudade daquelas noites, sempre tão raras, em que tu saias da tua fortaleza de solidão, e vinhas comigo para o gramado, ver as estrelas, onde eu te cantava as minhas novas canções, com o meu baixo. Mas, mais do que tudo, sinto saudades tuas. Isso mesmo, tuas.

Sabes porquê? Porque é que muitas das vezes não se percebe o quão se sente falta das coisas até as perdermos? Eu não sei, mas tu com o teu cérebro gigante provavelmente sabes. E mesmo que não saibas, não importa, o que importa é que eu percebi uma coisa, cometi um gravíssimo erro.

Sinto a tua falta e preciso de ti, sabes porque é que te perguntei se acreditavas em contos de fadas? Para quê essa pergunta tão tola?

Porque, antes de conhecer-te, não acreditava neles, mas, agora que te conheci, que estive contigo, e que te perdi, sei que os contos de fadas são reais. Porque tu és o meu, e preciso de ti.

Minha P.B

**O FIM**

**Notas do autor: Adventure time não me pertence, mais uma história Bubbline, espero que gostem.**


End file.
